In sealing systems which include radial shaft sealing rings, it is conventional that the friction losses increase with rising rotational speed.
German Published Patent Application No. 602 16 474 describes contactless sealing, in which a centrifugal disk is provided on a shaft, which disk has radial bores as centrifugal openings (FIG. 1, reference numeral 44). The radial bores allow the escape of lubricating oil that has collected in a centrifugal chamber lying radially on the inside, and the bores then eject the oil into a catch basin at their other end region. The centrifugal disk has an axial gap with respect to a non-rotating part, which gap connects the centrifugal chamber to the catch basin.
A labyrinth seal is described in German Published Patent Application 479 388.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,381 describes the connection of an inner chamber, partially filled with lubricating oil, of a gear unit to the outside air via an air channel (FIG. 1, reference numeral 9), e.g., for pressure compensation purposes. In this case, the centrifugal force moves the oil radially and axially toward the inside in that a corresponding chamfer is provided. Independently of this air channel, contactless sealing is obtained by a centrifugal edge, which during a rotary motion flings the oil into a catch basin (FIG. 1, reference numeral 13), which is connected to the oil sink chamber via a downwardly extending bore.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 014 657 describes a radial shaft sealing device in which ejected oil is likewise recirculated.
A radial shaft sealing system for which a shaft sealing ring is provided is described in German Published Patent Application No. 698 18 914.
German Published Patent Application No 601 30 871 describes a sealing ring for a water pump bearing.
In addition, a sealing system operating in contactless manner during a rotary motion of the shaft of a gear unit, in which ejected fuel is likewise recirculated is described in German Published Patent Application No. 42 20 754.
Such a sealing system which operates in contactless manner during a rotary motion of the shaft is also described in German Published Patent Application No. 39 30 280.
A sealing system operating while making contact is described in German Published Patent Application No. 35 44 783.
A sealing system operating in contactless manner during a rotary motion of the shaft, in which ejected fuel is recirculated, is also described in German Published Patent Application No. 33 30 473.
A sealing system operating in contactless manner during a rotary motion of the shaft, which features a recirculation of oil ejected from a multitude of shaft grooves, is described in German Published Patent Application No. 11 2004 000 627 as well.
Described in German Published Patent Application No. 470 121, is a sealing system operating in contactless manner during a rotary motion of the shaft, in which oil ejected from sharp edges is also recirculated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,258 describes a contactless seal, in which a centrifugal disk which has radial bores as centrifugal openings (FIG. 1, reference numeral 44 there), is provided on a shaft. The radial bores allow the drainage of lubricating oil which has collected in a centrifugal chamber lying radially on the inside, and the bores then spray the oil into a catch basin at their other end region. The centrifugal disk has an axial gap towards a non-rotating part, which gap connects the centrifugal chamber to the catch basin.